


Apocalyptic (Levi x Erwin)

by violet_amethyst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Commander Erwin Smith, Game: The Last of Us Part II, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith Fluff, Multi, Touch-Starved Levi Ackerman, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_amethyst/pseuds/violet_amethyst
Summary: Even in an apocalyptic world where very few of humanity remained, Levi Ackerman still managed to be a hope not only for humanity but for Erwin Smith as well.This is an AU/crossover between The Last of Us/zombie apocalypse. (Don't worry you don't need to know anything about the game to read this! I'll explain and go into detail more in later chapters.) DO NOT REPOST ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM, WATTPAD ESPECIALLY.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	Apocalyptic (Levi x Erwin)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy! Make sure to subscribe to my dash or bookmark if you'd like to see more updates. I got this headcanon and I just couldn't not write it. Enjoy!

Levi pants heavily, ducking behind a wall. “Stupid Erwin and his stupid fucking death trap missions.” He mutters under his breath. It hadn’t taken long for the infected to overwhelm their troops, and there were more than anticipated. It was an abandoned warehouse that was completely stocked with supplies, but no one ever dared to go in there. Supermarkets were hot spots and most of the commanders wouldn’t dare send troops out there, but Erwin, oh Erwin would. 

Someone places their hand on Levi and he almost hits them before seeing that it’s Jean. They seemed to be the only ones that had gotten into the left side of the warehouse, where it was blocked off from the rest. Levi could only hope the younger kids were okay. Especially Armin, who was absolutely useless in moments like this. As if on cue, the small blond appears, breathless in the warehouse. “Motherfucker. You bit anywhere?” Jean asks, immediately pulling Armin farther into the corner. 

Armin shakes his head, obviously still out of breath from maneuvering through the infected. It was slightly shocking that Armin was the first one of his squad to actually get to the destination, but he was the smartest out of them. In a way, he reminded Levi of Erwin, before he was a suicidal maniac of course. 

It takes a bit for them to regroup, but most of them have made it back at this point. Levi leads them all to grab the supplies before slipping out the back before heading to the base. There were only a couple of casualties, but it was worth it. They got enough supplies to last the entire town a couple months without needing to send out troops. 

Levi pours water on his head, stray drops of it dripping down his neck, washing away the filth of blood. The door to his room suddenly flies open and he looks up. Levi’s eyes land on Erwin, and he can feel himself slowly realize that his shirt is off, his neck still dripping wet. He quickly grabs a towel and a shirt, hiding from Erwin’s intense gaze. “Mission went well.” Erwin states, a smile forming on his face. 

The short man just nods. “You should stop sending us on death trap missions.” Levi suggests. 

Erwin steps forward, pulling out a chair before taking a seat. He shrugs. “Where’s the fun in that?” There’s a crazy glint swimming in those sky blue eyes. The same glint that recently Levi hasn’t been able to get out of his head. Erwin reaches into his coat and pulls out a half empty bottle of whiskey. Levi’s eyes widen and he eagerly grabs two cups from his shelf, placing them in front of Erwin. Alcohol was rare and only given to the more rich people, but sometimes commanders got the privilege of drink. Though, Levi wonders if Erwin stole it. 

Levi watches as Erwin pours them both a glass. He’s suddenly aware of Erwin’s tough hands that are filled with so many callouses. He can’t seem to rip his eyes away from the long, slightly strong yet delicate hands. Levi gulps and as soon as Erwin is done pouring the drinks, he grabs it, taking a swift sip of it. It’s bitter, but it feels so good, the slightly cold liquid slipping down his throat with ease, immediately soothing the pain of losing people today. 

It wasn’t like the people were close to Levi, but that didn’t stop him from mourning their deaths. Every person they lost was another win for the undead, and it pained Levi to see the faces of loved ones after recognizing that their soldier is dead. “Alright?” Erwin asks nonchalantly, taking a sip of whiskey. Levi looks up, the pain and anger in his eyes answering Erwin’s question. Erwin puts his glass down, leaning forward slightly and lowering his deep voice. “It’s not your fault, Ackerman. People die.” 

“I know.” Levi replies, not breaking Erwin’s eye contact. Silence fills the room after his statement. Of course it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help but feel the weight of their deaths on his shoulders. He couldn’t help but hear the wails of pained mothers, the sobs of the newlyweds, the orphaned children’s pleas. 

“You did good.” Erwin reaches forward to place his hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi looks away, his face heating up slightly. Erwin isn’t oblivious, but he doesn’t understand how a single touch can put this snarky, short firecracker of a man under his control. Of course, Erwin did feel his face heat up every time Levi threw out profanities and a side glance. Without thinking, the blond’s fingers reach up to cup his face. It takes Levi aback, and he’s suddenly immobile, but it doesn’t take long for the moment to be ruined. 

Hanji bursts through the door and Erwin snaps his hand away quickly before standing up to face them. “Levi! Levi! Did you see any new types?” They ask excitedly, jumping up and down with glee and curiosity. Levi groans, immediately trying to rush away, only for Hanji to sit him back down. He starts to protest, but Erwin gives him a pleading look as he sets down another glass for the crazy scientist to join them. 

Levi sighs. “There was another one with an overgrown face. The ones that can’t see.” 

“Clickers.” Hanji says immediately, drinking out of their glass while waiting for more information. 

“It wasn’t much different than other… clickers, but only half of its face had the growth.” Levi explains. He goes on explaining the appearance as Hanji draws it out, trying to encapsulate the true appearance. 

“Can we go back and see it? Pleaseeee? Maybe capture it?” Hanji begs. 

Levi’s eyes widen. “Fuck no.” He shakes his head, turning to see Erwin, who seems to be contemplating the idea. “We’re not going back there!” Levi argues. 

Erwin chuckles. “Alright, fine, but that means Hanji will bother you for another month about this.” 

“Hanji, you already have Sawney and Bean. You don’t need more.” 

“But they’re just runners! I want a clicker.” They pout. They almost sound like a child, and it makes Levi’s lips curl slightly into a smile. 

“It’s not my fault you keep killing the runners.” It was nice, having little bickering moments between his friends. Despite the carefree atmosphere that surrounded the room, he could feel Erwin’s eyes staring intensely at him, studying every move he made. 

It was moments like this that made this apocalyptic world worth living. There were very few things that Levi truly enjoyed in this world, but the little banters between him and his friends made life a little bit better. The taste of whiskey, Erwin’s light woodland smell and the setting sun that shone slightly into his dark wooden room. The three of them sat around, joking and enjoying each other’s presence until they’d finished their cups of whiskey, wanting to preserve the rest for another occasion. Hanji left first, ecstatic with Levi’s new discoveries and planning on drawing up more theories. Erwin stayed behind, watching as Levi handled his alcohol. He was slightly tipsy after a glass. It’s not like he had much opportunity to drink, but when he did, it helped cloud his feelings and cope.

“You’re a lightweight.” Erwin teases, cleaning the glasses before setting them on the shelf and leaning against the wall. The way he stood there, without even knowing what he did to Levi with just his glances drove Levi insane. 

“Not like they gave me alcohol in the underground.” Levi says jokingly. Erwin tries not to wince. He didn’t like talking about Levi’s past. It was hard to picture him as a helpless young boy being forced to fight. Joining the corps was his only option and it broke Erwin’s heart. Levi notices the pitying glance that lays in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” He couldn’t stop any words from leaving his mouth. Drunk Levi apparently has no filter. 

Erwin tries to wipe the look off his face. He steps forward and takes a set across from Levi. He reaches up and moves Levi’s hair, which is still sweaty from the mission, out of his face. “You don’t have to be strong.” Erwin whispers. It’s so quiet and gentle that Erwin isn’t sure if Levi heard, but when Levi looks up to meet Erwin’s gaze, it’s apparent he did. The gaze that comes from the small male is so longing, so desperate, like he needs Erwin to keep talking, keep pulling him away from this terrible, horrid world and into his deep paradise blue eyes. 

Erwin starts to lean in slowly, watching Levi’s face and reading his response. He gets closer and Levi wonders if Erwin can hear his heart beating this fast. The thumming in his ears could be from the rush of adrenaline or from the alcohol flooding his senses, but either way he couldn’t even feel himself lean in until he’s centimeters away from Erwin’s lips. 

Their lips finally connect. Levi, for once, allows Erwin to take the lead. He had absolutely no experience, but his lips moved so naturally against Erwin’s. Erwin’s hand reaches up and cups Levi’s cheek lightly, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. It takes a lot of willpower, but Levi pulls back, his eyes searching Erwin’s face for answers. “I’m sorry.” Erwin apologizes. 

Shame rushes through Levi’s body as he realizes what he’s just done. Erwin was one of his only friends, and he couldn’t stop himself from indulging his own selfish desires. Erwin reciprocated the feelings, but Levi couldn’t help but wonder if this was something that could work in such an awful world. Would it be so bad if they ruined their friendship and started a romantic relationship? They both had to find joy somewhere in this world, so why couldn’t it be with each other. 

Yet, despite his logical thinking, his wanting, his longing for Erwin, he turns away, unable to meet his gaze. “Levi.” Erwin mutters, hoping to regain the man’s attention. Levi just continues looking away, a furious blush growing even more. Erwin takes Levi’s chin between his calloused fingers, forcing him to meet his gaze. “You don’t want this?” He asks. 

It was a valid question, and one that Levi could not answer, especially not with his head buzzing with an overload of whiskey. Erwin could sense this, sense Levi’s disdain. So, he gets up quietly. “Think about it.” He says calmly before walking away to leave the exhausted slightly drunk captain to his thoughts. 

*** 

The next day Levi woke up with a raging headache, still disgustingly dirty from yesterday’s mission. He showered quickly before he went to check on all the cadets. “No bite marks?” Levi questions, walking around and taking a look at the sleepy eyed soldiers. It was obvious that yesterday’s mission took it out of them, but Marco still managed to cheer them all up with a smile and a few encouraging words. 

There were always stand outs in every group, but Armin and Marco showed more leadership than expected. Even if the blond didn’t make it in the top ten rankings, Erwin had mentioned him to Levi a couple of times. It seemed like Armin peaked the commander’s interest, which was a great compliment. Levi’s sure that all the soldiers had their wounds checked to make sure they weren’t infected, but he did care about their wellbeing despite putting them on relentless cleaning trips. He was just about to announce that they could take an off day, but Hanji comes bursting through the doors. 

“Infected got past the walls.” They pant, their face dazed and slightly crazed. 

Everybody immediately starts yelling out questions, wanting to know. It was impossible for the infected to get through the second wall. The second wall was even more solidified than the outer ring, but it was still wood. It’d been 8 years since the infected took over the first wall, but they’d never even made a dent on the thick wooden wall that surrounded the middle ring. 

“Oi! Shut up!” Levi yells. It was the first time they’d ever really heard him yell. He was normally quiet, but they saw the stress creeping onto his face, his sweat visibly dripping down his brow. He was nervous, terrified of the unknown. Seeing their captain shaken was enough to get the entire 104th corps to shut up and pay attention. “Squads 8-10 help evacuate the inner ring.” He orders. “The rest of you know what to do. Stay in your squads, spread out and clear them out.” 

Levi leaves, immediately grabbing his weapons and jumping onto the roofs, loading his gun while keeping his machete close by. He takes out the runners one by one, but the loud noises draw them near Levi. Luckily, his squad follows him quickly, already suited up with their weapons of choice. He even has Mikasa there, ready to fight, though she looks around anxiously. He has no doubt that she’s looking for Eren, but either way, she doesn’t hesitate in taking shots at the runners. 

“We’re never going to clear them out this way. We should head down into the buildings. Draw them in. We can’t waste ammo.” Mikasa suggests. It wasn’t a bad suggestion and when Levi reaches to reload his gun, he realizes he only has a few rounds left. He nods in agreement. His squad heads down through the ladder that leads into a house. They hide behind the counters, waiting for runners to rush in. There’s a couple of clickers, but most of them are too preoccupied with the other scouts’ loud shots to be bothered by them.

Levi peaks out around the corner to see a couple of runners wandering into the house. He quickly grabs one, slitting its throat silently while Mikasa does the same to the other. Petra and Gunther seem to be handling the other runners with ease. They clear out a lot of them, enough that they can run with ease into another part of town. Though, it doesn’t take long to realize that there’s still civilians stuck inside their houses. The cries of children draw in the clickers, who are only drawn in by sound. Mikasa’s eyes land on a clicker that’s running full speed at a terrified mother and daughter. Without hesitation, she sprints towards the clicker, tackling it to the ground and stabbing it’s head repeatedly. The little girl watches as Mikasa makes sure she’s not bitten before running back to join Levi and his squad. The admiration that shone in the young girl’s eyes made Mikasa sick. She couldn’t imagine yet another child wanting to risk their life as a soldier instead of living a happy life inside the walls. 

The day flew by without any complications, but they managed to keep headquarters under control despite the majority of infected swarming around there. It was a tragedy filled day, and they didn’t manage to save the wall, but there weren’t too many civilian casualties. Armin flops down next to Eren on the bench, completely exhausted from the day’s fighting. Everyone was covered in sweat and blood and it smelled absolutely horrid, but the smell of tragedy made them bask in the presence of their peers. “Eventful day.” Armin states, laying his head down on the table, looking at Eren. Mikasa sits across from them, her eyes scanning over both of them. Armin was in a tank top and cargo pants, obviously overheating from today, but Eren was wearing a coat. It was odd, and Mikasa noticed it immediately. 

“Eren, aren’t you hot in that?” She asks suspiciously, wondering why he’s wearing a long sleeved shirt. Eren just shakes his head, pulling his sleeves down nervously. Mikasa was suspicious, but was pulled away from her train of thought by Jean and Connie flopping down next to her, completely exhausted. Eren shifts uncomfortably, but remains partially normal. It was an eventful and tragedy filled day, one that put a lot of stress on all of them. Of course he was shifty. 


End file.
